The rosy gene in Drosophila melanogaster codes for the enzyme, xanthine dehydrogenase. A large number of mutants, including some which have the characteristics of regulatory mutations, exist in the rosy gene. Efforts are directed at analyzing the XDH protein from various mutants, and at the isolation of the messenger RNA for this protein, with the aim of correlating structural changes in the gene with the known genetic map.